Car Keys
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Sophie can't find her car keys, but a certain little girl knows where they are.


So I don't know where this came from, but it amused me. I decided to post it to share the amusement. Right now I'm waiting for Sims to finish installing after five days of issues. It doesn't help that I live in the outskirts of a tiny town near other tiny towns. No Internet services yet because they're doing big businesses first. It sucks. Anyway, I have service now, thanks to my uncle's apartment, so I'll enjoy it while it lasts. Though this story involves Sophie it's kind of a Parker/Hardison ship type thing. You'll see.

* * *

"Alright Juliet, where are Aunt Sophie's car keys?" Hardison asked his four-year-old daughter.

Her blue/grey eyes sparkled innocently as she shrugged her shoulders in response. She was almost her mother's twin when it came to facial expressions thought her looks were a perfect mix of both her parents. She had a golden skin color and brown hair with dirty blonde highlights. Her hair was long, half hang down to her mid back and the other half in a ponytail with strands hanging in her face. She gave her daddy a smile.

Sophie frowned, not buying the girls innocent look, though she did have a promising career as a grifter and thief with the way she always conned the men of the team. Sophie herself had even been conned by the four year old, but one person Julie couldn't con no matter how hard she tried was her mother. Parker could always see right through her.

"I don't think she took your keys, Sophie," Hardison said, "I'll go check her play area though."

Hardison stood up from his crotched position by his daughter and headed down the hall.

Sophie glared at the girl, "I should've gone to your mother."

Juliet smiled in response, "But cha didn't."

"Give me my car keys young lady," Sophie demanded.

Juliet stuck her tongue out and sprawled out on the sofa behind her.

"You just wait till your mother gets back," Sophie said with a frown.

She sat down next to the girl's feet on the couch and mumbled something about her being the reincarnation of Satan.

Elliot walked into the room holding the hand of two-year-old Peyton as she waddled in. Peyton was practically her mother's twin from the blue eyes and blonde hair to the long legs that made her a little taller than the average two year old. Her skin was a lightly tanned complexion though, but she was a very sneaky two year old.

"You find your keys?" Elliot asked.

"No, I haven't, and Julie won't tell me where they are," Sophie replied. She looked down at Peyton, "Hi, Peyton."

"Hi," the little girl replied shyly.

"I didn't find your keys," Hardison announced.

"Daddy!"

Peyton ran to him and hugged his leg.

"Hey, baby," Hardison exclaimed as he picked her up, "You wanna play World of Warcraft with daddy?"

"Yeah!"

"Hardison," Sophie complained, "My car keys!"

"Maybe you left them somewhere," he suggested, "Come on Peyton."

Sophie glared at the small feet in her lap then at the owner of the feet who gave her an evil grin, matching Parker's to a T. Elliot looked at the little girl.

"You having fun playing with Sophie?"

"Yeah, Grandma Sophie's great!"

Sophie's jaw dropped and Elliot snickered.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," Elliot said, "You're helping me cook dinner right, little missy?"

Juliet nodded enthusiastically and Elliot shot her a smile before leaving.

"Why do you hate me?" Sophie asked the little girl.

"I don't hate cha, I just find you am- amu- mu-"

"Amusing," supplied Sophie.

"Yeah, that's it!"

Sophie sighed, "So you take my things, hide my things and bug me because I amuse you?"

"Yeah, and I like ya!"

"I'm not completely convinced," Sophie sighed, "Where are my keys?"

"In a place you'll never find them," Julie said in a sing-song voice.

Parker walked in and looked at the two.

"Parker, my car keys," Sophie complained.

"Are locked in your car," Parker replied, "Juliet will pick the lock."

"Yes I will," Juliet said obediently.

She reached in her mothers pocket and took out her lock picking kit.

"Come on, Aunt Sophie."

"You can pick a- Oh, why am I even surprised?"

Sophie got up to follow the four year old. She stopped by Parker, putting a hand on Julie's shoulder to stop her from walking. She didn't want anymore tricks.

"Oh, how did your doctor's appointment go?"

"It went fine, which reminds me, where's Hardison."

Sophie pointed to the hall Hardison walked down and Parker headed in that direction. Sophie and Juliet were headed down the hall when they heard Parker shout.

"Hardison, I'm pregnant again!"

Sophie groaned, "What are your parents, rabbits?"

"Huh?" asked Juliet.

"Nothing," Sophie sighed, "Nothing. Let's go."

"Okay grandma."

"Don't call me grandma, young lady."

"Sure things, grams."

Sophie paused and stared at the back of the little girls head.

"Are you sure you like me?"

* * *

Four-year-olds can pick locks, especially if their mother's a thief, I seriously don't know what made me come up with this. I was originally working on a song, then I just deleted it and typed this up. Well, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
